Clock/Relationships
This page is about everyone's interactions with Clock. Clock is a humble, yet righteous contestant of Battle for BFDI. He can be aggressive at times, but is usually a team player and helps a lot in challenges while keeping a good spirit. Bell In Four Goes Too Far, Bell makes The Losers! lose the contest by giving the twinkle to Clock. In Enter the Exit, Bell is one of the characters that he tells Four to recover. Status: Minor Enemies Bracelety In Getting Teardrop To Talk, Clock scolds Bracelety for condoning Ice Cube and Liy's torture of Teardrop. He then states that he hates her. Status: Enemies Cake In Four Goes Too Far, Clock tells Cake that he'd make it his duty to find out what is hitting against their basket. Later Clock tries to justify making his team lose by saying a working clock is still wrong twice a day. Cake takes this literally and says he doesn't think that's true. In Questions Answered, when Cake says he's to scared to buzz in and answer the question because Loser isn't there to support him, Clock says "Same, same!" Status: Friends Coiny In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Coiny asks if it's time for daylight savings, Clock yells back that it is indeed time. Status: Likely friends Donut In Questions Answered and This Episode Is About Basketball, Clock rings when it's time for Cake at Stake, much to Donut's delight at first and then later disgust. Dora In This Episode Is About Basketball, Clock and Dora announce that it's time for Cake at Stake together. Status: Possible friends Eggy Eggy blames Clock for The Losers!'s failure during the challenge in Four Goes Too Far, since Clock got the twinkle, causing his team to lose. Clock tells Eggy that he's sorry, but she has to remember that he's the reason that their team won contests 1 and 3. Status: Enemies Fanny In Getting Teardrop To Talk, Fanny tells Clock that she hates him and states that self improvement only occurs when you acknowledge that your own behaviors are far from perfect and worthy of hate. Status: Enemies Firey In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Firey tosses Clock up to the top of their swing. Four In Getting Teardrop To Talk, Clock tells Four to quit his shenanigans. Clock then gets screeched. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Clock tells Four all of the contestants that he needs to bring back. Clock then gets screeched. In Enter the Exit, Clock demands that Four recover the dead contestants, this time he avoids being screeched. Clock then proceeds to tell Four who was eliminated. Status: Minor enemies Ice Cube In Getting Teardrop To Talk, while Clock and Liy make a truce, Ice Cube asks if she can join the truce too. They accept. Status: Friends Liy In Getting Teardrop To Talk, after Liy and Ice Cube try to make Teardrop talk, Clock and Liy put aside their differences and have a truce. While Liy attempts to make this truce, she tries to shake Clock's clock hands. Clock snaps at Liy, saying "Don't you ticking dare touch my clock hands!" Status: Friends Loser Clock has been admiring Loser throughout BFB. In Getting Teardrop To Talk, while everyone is forming teams, Clock is worried, saying that Loser said that they would be teammates while Loser joins Firey, Needle, Pin, and Coiny. Loser then says that they can all be on the same team. When Loser gets eliminated in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Clock, the rest of his team, and all the recommended characters gasp. He later says that he thinks Loser being trapped in the Liar Ball is horrifying. Status: Friends Naily When Bell gets zapped by Lightning in Today's Very Special Episode, Clock says that is the biggest zaptation he has ever seen. Naily agrees with him. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want however, he seems confused when Naily states that Loser deserved to be eliminated. Status: Minor friends Needle In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Needle uses one of his clock hands to pull Gaty out of the jawbreaker. Pin In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Clock is horrified when Four mutilates Pin. Later when Pin says that she thinks that her team should focus on the basket more than Loser, Clock yells at Pin, saying she is ungrateful of Loser's presence. In Questions Answered, he is inspired by Pin's speech. Stapy In Enter the Exit, Stapy and Clock argued when Clock told Four that Stapy was eliminated. Clock called Stapy a wannabe for wanting to just sit and watch, much to Stapy's frustration. Status: Enemies Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Clock scolds Bracelety for condoning Teardrop's abuse. He then defends Teardrop when Liy and Ice Cube are trying to make her talk by telling them to cease the torment. However, after Teardrop chomps on Ice Cube's legs, Clock scolds Teardrop for it. Teardrop slaps both Clock and Liy for this. Status: Enemies Category:Relationships